


max 500

by nihilisten



Series: sounds of the universe [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: 500 mil w śniegu, ufo ponad jeziorem, a ja jednym spojrzeniem sprawiam, że ludzie wierzą w magię; w zatapiające światło.Istnieją małe sztuczki, które sprawiają, że ludzie dają ci więcej, niż jesteś wart.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Companion(s)
Series: sounds of the universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553110
Kudos: 1





	max 500

Tamtego dnia Kasey śniła o Doktorze.

Jak to zwykle bywa w snach, jej umysł wytworzył scenę jednocześnie znajomą, jak i absurdalną. Rozmawiali o czymś ważnym, co zaprzątało jej głowę od bardzo długiego czasu. W tym śnie Kasey uśmiechnęła się i ujęła Doktora za rękę, a on pogłaskał ją po głowie.

A potem nastąpiły turbulencje i Kasey obudziła się.

– Hm…?

Półsiedziała na jednym z siedzisk w sterowni. Doktor jak zwykle majstrował przy konsoli, najwyraźniej nie zauważając przebudzenia swojej towarzyszki. Nadal jedną nogą na krainie snu, Kasey przez dobrą chwilę wpatrywała się w niego pustym wzrokiem. Nie była pewna, czy rozmowa sprzed chwili wydarzyła się naprawdę, czy nie. Mimo to nie mogła przypomnieć sobie jej treści.

Przetarłszy oczy, podniosła się z miejsca.

– Doktorze?

– Kasey. W samą porę, właśnie wylądowaliśmy.

Już dawno nauczyła się, by nie otwierać drzwi TARDIS zaraz po wylądowaniu. To raczej Doktor należał do tych niefrasobliwców, którzy biegną na łeb, na szyję, byle tylko oddać się przygodzie. Tak jak teraz – ledwo silniki przestały pracować, Władca Czasu klasnął w dłonie, po czym krokiem podekscytowanego dziecka wystąpił z ukochanej maszyny. Kasey westchnęła i zaczęła się ubierać.

– A niech mnie.

Głos Doktora pobrzmiał metalicznie spoza TARDIS, podczas gdy wciągała na nogi trampki. Początkowo chciała jeszcze iść do łazienki, ale wiedziona pośpiechem porzuciła ten zamiar. Niedbale zawiązawszy włosy, wybiegła za Doktorem na zewnątrz.

Znalazła się w zimnym, industrialnym wnętrzu. Doktor, który tam na nią czekał, z fascynacją oglądał przytwierdzony do ściany sprzęt, który podejrzanie wyglądał jak futurystyczna gaśnica.

– Czy to statek kosmiczny? – wyszeptała Kasey, chłonąc każdy szczegół otoczenia.

– Stacja kosmiczna. Pytanie tylko, jakie stacje używają takich pochłaniaczy materii.

– …Pochłaniaczy materii?

Doktor tylko niecierpliwie machnął dłonią i ruszył metalicznym korytarzem. Bez większego wyboru Kasey z westchnieniem poczłapała za nim. Nie była to jej pierwsza wizyta w kosmosie – czy raczej w kosmicznym pojeździe, by być precyzyjnym – jednak jej wyobraźnia nadal nie nadążała. Pochłaniacz materii? Jakie może być praktyczne zastosowanie takiego urządzenia? Biznes? Bezpieczeństwo…?

Zmusiła się do powrotu do rzeczywistości. Gdyby te rzeczy miały znaczenie, Doktor powiedziałby jej o nich.

Po kilku minutach marszu wciąż jednakowym korytarzem Doktor zatrzymał się. Nasłuchiwał. Kasey uniosła brew, kiedy jej towarzysz zaczął pukać w ścianę nieczym nieróżniącą się od pozostałych ścian, jakie dotąd minęli. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, w ścianie otworzyła się dziura.

I wtedy z jej wnętrza dobiegł głos – choć może należałoby nazwać go rozpaczliwym wołaniem.

– Zak! Zak, to ty?

Z dziury, która stopniowo urosła do rozmiarów drzwi, wypadła kobieta, a za nią stłoczyło się kilka innych osób. Twarz kobiety wyrażała nadnaturalne rozemocjonowanie; kiedy spostrzegła Doktora i Kasey, przybrała ekspresję wpół zaskoczoną, wpół wrogą.

– Co się stało, Marge? – zapytał jeden z towarzyszących jej mężczyzn, ze swojego położenia nie widząc przybyszy.

– To nie Zak – kobieta w drzwiach wyprostowała się i kiwnięciem palca nakazała pozostałym wyjść na korytarz. – Kim jesteście? Skąd się tu wzięliście? Nie zarejestrowaliśmy żadnych cumowań statków.

– Jesteście załogą tej stacji? – Doktor radośnie zignorował wszelkie skierowane ku niemu pytania.

– A nie widać? Odpowiedzcie – kobieta skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

– Włamaliście się tu! Wiedziałem, że przyślą szpiegów – burknął inny z mężczyzn. Wyglądał, jakby był gotów rzucić się na Doktora i powstrzymywały go tylko rozkazy kobiety.

– Uff, chyba masz problem z tym podwładnym. Ktoś taki w ogóle może przejść trening na astronautę? – szepnął niby to konspiracyjnie Doktor. Kobieta nachmurzyła się.

– Wybieram dobrze ludzi. A my chyba mamy sobie do pogadania.

Z miną nieznoszącą sprzeciwu wskazała drzwi. Nie mając większego wyboru, Doktor i Kasey weszli do sali.

W środku, przy konsoli, siedział staruszek; oprócz niego i kobiety było dwóch mężczyzn, który poprzednio przemawiali, oraz dziewczyna nie więcej niż dwudziestoletnia. Kasey nie miała pojęcia, czy pięć (albo sześć) osób to mała czy duża załoga. Tak czy inaczej, nikt oprócz choleryka nie wydawał się wrogi. Byli raczej nieufni.

– Komandor Marge Stewart, kapitan tej stacji. A to są Peter Adams, Noah Hopkins, Jack Bell i Sophie Owen – kobieta przedstawiła siebie, a później swoją załogę, pokazująco kolejno na choleryka, drugiego z mężczyzn, staruszka i dziewczynę. Gdyby członkowie załogi nie używali bez przerwy swoich imion, Kasey i tak zaraz by ich zapomniała. – A teraz mówcie, kim jesteście i co tu robicie – ponowiła wątek Marge.

– Jestem Doktor, a to jest Kasey.

Sophie postawiła przed Doktorem i Kasey po kubku wypełnionym parującym brązowym płynem. Marge, opierając się o konsolę, czekała na dalsze wyjaśnienia. Adams sprawiał wrażenie niezbyt opanowanego, jednak nie ośmielił się wtrącić w przesłuchanie swojej kapitan.

– Nie jesteśmy szpiegami. Jesteśmy podróżnikami.

– Nie wolno tu przebywać postronnym osobom. Fakt, że na Ziemi ochrona niezbyt dokładnie pilnowała wejść – Marge westchnęła.

– Nie weszliśmy tu na Ziemi. Dostaliśmy się tu przed chwilą moim własnym statkiem. To wehikuł czasu – sięgnąwszy po kubek, Doktor upił łyka. Skrzywił się. – Mogę dostać cukru?

– Nie mamy cukru – burknął Adams.

– Milcz, Peter – ofuknęła go Marge. – Dostaliście się tu wehikułem czasu? Przecież to nieprawdopodobne.

– Być może – Doktor ukazał zęby w uśmiechu. – Ale to prawda. Mój statek stoi tam, kilkaset metrów wgłąb korytarza. Pokazać ci?

Zapadła cisza; załoga popatrzyła po sobie. Sophie wyglądała na niemal przerażoną. Adams nadal miał zirytowaną minę, ale Hopkins i Marge wydawali się niemal gotowi uwierzyć w słowa dziwnego przybysza, jaki wbrew wszelkiej logice zjawił się na ich stacji. Łatwość, z jaką zaakceptowali tę historię, świadczyła, że co innego zaprzątało im głowy.

Doktor w zamyśleniu popukał palcami w trzymany kubek.

– Co ważniejsze, chyba nie wiedzie się wam za dobrze, prawda? Wasze zmartwienia czuć w powietrzu.

– Marge, chyba nie ma sensu tego ukrywać – rzucił niby ukradkiem Jack. Kapitan potarła palcem skronie, wzdychając ciężko.

– Tak, chyba masz rację – w końcu spojrzała w wyczekujące oczy Doktora. – Otóż mamy problem, ponieważ zaginął jeden z członków załogi, Zak. Zak West. Wyszedł dwie godziny temu na przegląd komory i dotąd nie wrócił.

– Sprawdzaliście tę komorę? – spytał Doktor.

– Cóż… Nie byliśmy w stanie wejść do środka, gdyż komora ta posiada specjalne zabezpieczenia i tylko Zak ma do nich dostęp. Jednak przeszukaliśmy całą stację i niczego nie znaleźliśmy.

– Czemu nawet kapitan nie ma dostępu do ważnej części statku?

Marge zakłopotała się.

– Zak jest mechanikiem, najlepszym, jakiego mamy – odezwał się Hopkins. – W komorze znajduje się zapas surowców i niezwykle delikatny mechanizm do ich przetwarzania. Musieliśmy mieć pewność, że nikt niepowołany się tam nie dostanie.

Na czole Doktora pojawiła się zmarszczka. Kasey spotrzegła, że nie wiedzieć kiedy wypił swoją kawę (o ile to faktycznie była kawa). Nagle gwałtownie wstał.

– Co powiecie, że sam się tam przejdę?

– Ta, jasne. Mamy wpuścić szpiega do komory przetwarzania? – parsknął kpiąco Adams. – Marge, powinniśmy ich uwięzić i oddać w ręce sądu.

– Wykluczone – ucięła kapitan. – Doktorze, wyglądasz na kogoś godnego zaufania. Pozwól jednak, że ci potowarzyszę.

– Oczywiście. Kasey – Doktor zwrócił się do towarzyszki. – Zaczekasz tutaj?

Kasey skinęła głową.

– Wrócimy niedługo.

Z tymi słowami Marge ruszyła przodem, a Doktor podążył za nią. Odprowadziwszy ich wzrokiem, aż zniknęli za drzwiami, Kasey głębiej zapadła się w krzesło i odetchnęła. Z jakiegoś powodu poczuła się bardziej rozluźniona, kiedy surowa pani kapitan opuściła pomieszczenie.

– Nie pijesz? – znad ramienia dobiegł ją głos Sophie. Natychmiast się wyprostowała.

– Och, tak.

Z grzeczności sięgnęła po kubek; gorzki, niezbyt smaczny, napój przywodził na myśl rozwodnioną latte. Mimo to Kasey przełknęła i posłała Sophie wymuszony uśmiech.

Załoga pracowała mimo nieobecności kapitana. Adams ze skwaszoną miną przeglądał dziennik pokładowy, Hopkins zajmował się kontrolkami, a staruszek wydawał się drzemać przy komputerze. Tylko Sophie zatrzymała się, by porozmawiać z Kasey, z czego ta wcale nie była szczególnie zadowolona. Postanowiła jednak, korzystając z nieobecności Doktora, przydać się na coś i dowiedzieć co nieco.

– Jaki to wiek? – spytała.

– Dwudziesty czwarty… Ale czemu pytasz?

– Długa historia. Możesz mi opowiedzieć, co właściwie się tutaj dzieje? Co to za stacja? Jakm cudem ktoś zaginął?

Sophie westchnęła.

– Jesteśmy magazynem. Odbieramy surowce zebrane w lotach kosmicznych, a następnie odsyłamy je na Ziemię.

– Zaopatrujecie Ziemię?

– Tak – skinęła głową Sophie. – To stosunkowo nowy program, ale odbyło się już kilka kursów. Mamy skromny personel. Marge trzyma wszystko w kupie, ale to Zak był naszym głównym mechanikiem. Bez niego cała ta misja może nie doczekać końca – Sophie wpatrzyła się w czubki swoich butów.

Doktor to naprawi, jakoś to będzie – słowa te ugrzęzły Kasey w gardle. Zamiast tego jeszcze raz rozejrzała się po sterowni.

– Ile minęło czasu od jego zaginięcia?

– Dwie godziny, może trzy…

– A może to ty i ten twój Doktor coś mu zrobiliście, hm? – wtrącił nagle Adams. Na jego skroni pulsowała żyłka. – Wehikuły czasu, jasne. Wkradliście się na pokład, nim wystartowaliśmy, a potem uprowadziliście Zaka.

– Peter – rzuciła bojaźliwie Sophie.

– Znamy takich jak wy. Konkurencja doszła do tego, że nasyłają sabotażystów, ale porywaczy? Morderców? Jak wy śpicie w nocy?

– Uspokój się, stary.

To ten drugi – Hopkins – położył dłoń na ramieniu kolegi, uciszając go. Kasey odetchnęła; wyglądał na bardziej przyjaznego do pociągnięcia za język od swojego kolegi.

– Mieliście jakieś problemy ze szpiegami? – zwróciła się do Hopkinsa.

– Zdarzyło się kilka razy, ale udawało nam się ich wykryć. Teraz… nie mamy pojęcia, co mogło się stać. Kto wie, może Zak sam jest szpiegiem – ten pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.

– Kpisz sobie? Podejrzewasz naszych? – Adams zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Wydawało się, że zaraz uderzy Hopkinsa, ale tylko bezradnie zwiesił dłonie wzdłuż ciała. – To oczywiste, że to ci intruzi coś mu zrobili.

– Rusz głową, Adams – rzucił chłodno Hopkins. – Sądzisz, że ta dziewczynka byłaby w stanie komukolwiek coś zrobić?

Brak odpowiedzi. Najwyraźniej informacja uruchomiła nowe trybiki.

– A facet?

– Przecież Zak jest od niego jakieś trzydzieści kilo cięższy.

Na pokładzie zapadła cisza. Adams wydawał się wreszcie pojąć, do czego zmierzał Hopkins. Okrągłe z przerażenia oczy Sophie stopniowo wróciły do normy. Adams bez słowa odwrócił się i znów zajął dziennikiem pokładowym.

Wtedy odezwał się staruszek Jack.

– Powinniście to zobaczyć.

Wszyscy zerwali się, by nachylić się nad fotelem starszego pana. Także Kasey wstała i podeszła do niego. Pokazywał coś na ekranie, choć początkowo nie wiedziała, co to takiego.

– Komora, którą poszedł sprawdzić Zak. Ktoś wyszedł z niej pięć minut temu.

– I co z tego? – rzucił Adams. – Może to on sam?

– Nie ma śladów aktywności jego karty dostępu. Więc kto to był, skoro nikt inny nie może się tam dostać?

* * *

– W jaki sposób się tutaj znalazłaś?

Niespodziewane pytanie Doktora zbiło Marge z tropu, jednak nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Przemierzali tak samo wyglądające korytarze już od kilku minut i cisza zaczynała działać jej na nerwy, dlatego przyjęła cokolwiek nagłą wypowiedź z niemal wdzięcznością.

– Poszłam do szkoły, zdobyłam tytuł, przydzielili mnie do tej stacji – odparła krótko.

– Tak, ale co cię do tego skłoniło? Czemu postanowiłaś oddać się akurat takiej karierze?

– Karierze? – Marge zmarszczyła brwi. – Nie traktuję tego w taki sposób. Od dziecka interesowały mnie gwiazdy i to, co jest za nimi. Ja tylko zrobiłam wszystko, by się do nich zbliżyć.

– Więc jesteś marzycielem o pragmatycznym podejściu – zaśmiał się Doktor. – Ciekawe, czy Kasey pójdzie podobną drogą. Wciąż chodzi z głową w chmurach.

Dziwna czułość w głosie Doktora sprawiła, że następne słowa padły z ust Marge, nim zdołała się powstrzymać.

– To twoja córka?

Początkowo pytanie jakby wleciało jednym uchem i wyleciało drugim; wreszcie Doktor zamrugał, a jego twarz przybrała osobliwą ekspresję, która nie dawała się całkiem określić – coś pomiędzy rozbawieniem i niedowierzaniem.

– Skądże znowu. A tak to wygląda?

– Cóż, sama mam nastoletnią córkę i wierz mi, że nie jest nawet w połowie tak… chętna do współpracy – Marge uśmiechnęła się ukradkowo. – Ale nie zaprzeczę, że moglibyście uchodzić za rodzinę.

– A niech mnie – Doktor ze speszeniem podrapał się po karku. – Cóż, to dość nieoczekiwane. Kasey nie ma zbyt udanego życia rodzinnego, rzadko odwiedza dom. Nie utrzymuje kontaktów z nikim oprócz mnie.

– Może właśnie dlatego sprawiacie takie wrażenie dla postronnego obserwatora.

– Tak, chociaż czasem zastanawiam się, o czym ona naprawdę myśli…

Marge tylko pokiwała głową; ewentualna odpowiedź została zapomniana poprzez pojawienie się przed nimi ogromnych drzwi. Zatrzymała się. To ponure miejsce przypominało jej pieczarę z bajek, które słyszała jako dziecko, i to wcale nie w tym nostalgicznym sensie. A Zak musiał przychodzić tu codziennie.

– To tutaj.

Doktor obrzucił drzwi sceptycznym spojrzeniem.

– Soniczno-jonowy zamek?

– I nikt z nas nie może tam wejść. Zak zaginął wraz z kartą dostępu.

– Żaden problem.

Ku zdumieniu Marge, Doktor pogmerał przy zamku dziwnym brzęczącym śrubokrętem i drzwi stanęły otworem. Przytrzymał je, by się nie zamknęły, po czym niecierpliwie skinął na kapitan.

– Pośpiesz się.

Poskromiwszy ciekawskie pytania, jakie pchały jej się na język, Marge weszła do komory. Pomieszczenie nie było jej obce; znała swój statek na wylot. Jednak czuła się tu obco, jej władza tu nie sięgała. To terytorium Zaka – terytorium silników i zawiłych mechanizmów, które choć niezwykle ważne, leżały poza jej specjalizacją.

– Nie widać śladów uszkodzeń – stwierdził Doktor po uważnych, choć pobieżnych oględzinach wnętrza komory.

– Ani Zaka. Gdzie on się podział? – Marge czuła coraz większe poirytowanie. – Mój najlepszy mechanik nie mógł tak po prostu rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.

Doktor w milczeniu ruszył przodem. Wyglądał na zamyślonego, jego czoło przecinała zmarszczka. Nagle zatrzymał się.

– To niemożliwe.

– Co takiego? – zajrzała mu przez ramię.

I wtedy jedna z maszyn stojących na środku pokoju ożyła: kopuła na jej czubku rozdęła się, by po chwili ujawnić zakończoną niewielkim nadajnikiem wypustkę, ta zaś zwróciła się w stronę oniemiałych Doktora i Marge. Rozległ się mechaniczny głos.

– Doktor! Doktor! Doktor!

Marge poczuła, że krew ścina jej się w żyłach.

* * *

– Jak to możliwe, że ktoś stamtąd wyszedł? – próbowała pojąć Kasey. – Nie ma jakich kamer, monitoringu?

– Nagranie jest niekompletne. Brakuje kilku godzin. Tak jakby ktoś celowo wymazał taśmy – wyjaśnił staruszek.

– A co jeśli Zak rzeczywiście jest szpiegiem? Wymazał monitoring, by ukryć swoje postępki? – zaryzykował Hopkins.

– Nawet jeśli, gdzie on teraz jest?

Wtem od strony drzwi dał się słyszeć wysoki, piskliwy dźwięk. Gdy wszyscy obecni zwrócili oczy w tamtą stronę, zobaczyli w ścianie powiększający się ślad wypalenia, który po chwili pod wpływem nacisku utworzył sporej wielkości dziurę. Przez nią do pomieszczenia wjechało kilka maszyn.

– O cholera – wyrwało się Hopkinsowi i wtedy Kasey wiedziała już, że coś jest mocno nie tak.

Maszyny te, osobliwie przypominające pieprzniczki, nie kojarzyły jej się z niczym. Z metalowych pancerzy wystawały wypustki zakończone czymś jakby przepychaczką do toalet; inne wypustki wystawały też ze znajdujących się na czubkach maszyn kopuł. Był to dość groteskowy i jednocześnie absurdalny widok. Mimo to wydawał się on nie być obcy członkom załogi stacji kosmicznej.

– Co jest? Szukacie guza? – rzucił butnie Adams, przybierając waleczną postawę.

– Nie, stój!

Krzyk Hopkinsa jednak nie zdołał go powstrzymać; mężczyzna skoczył ku przybyszom, a wtedy jeden z nich wystrzelił z długiej wypustki strumień laseru. Po Adamsie nie został nawet ślad.

Z ust Sophie wyrwał się jęk.

Do pomieszczenia wjechały kolejne stwory. Łącznie znalazło się tam ich siedmiu czy ośmiu. Nikt nie ośmielił się ruszyć palcem, by nie skończyć jak Adams.

– Od teraz słuchacie naszych rozkazów – ogłosił mechaniczny głos. – Dalekowie przejmują kontrolę nad tą stacją.

Dalekowie?

Kasey zamarła. Nazwa ta budziła pewne wspomnienia – Doktor opowiadał jej o nich, żywiąc nadzieję, że nigdy ich nie napotka. Podobno siali postrach i destrukcję w każdym zakątku wszechświata, niejednokrotnie zmuszając Doktora do naprawdę drastycznych kroków, by ich powstrzymać.

Ale skąd wzięli się właśnie tutaj…?

Otworzyła usta, ale postanowiła ugryźć się w język. Najmądrzej było chyba teraz po prostu czekać, aż kierująca pozostałymi kreatura powie coś więcej, poda swoje żądania. Kasey wydało się dziwne, że obliczu śmiertelnego niebezpieczeństwa udawało jej się myśleć tak chłodno.

– Dalekowie… Przecież podobno zginęli trzysta lat temu – szepnęła z przerażeniem Sophie.

– Jak chcecie przejąć kontrolę nad stacją, skoro nie ma tutaj naszego kapitana? – odezwał się Hopkins, spokojnie, lecz wyzywająco. Na Dalekach nie zrobiło to wrażenia.

– Wkrótce się tu zjawi.

Od stronych drzwi znów dotarły jakieś dźwięki, tym razem ludzkie głosy. Po chwili do pomieszczenia zostali wepchnięci Marge i Doktor, trzymani na celowniku przez innego Daleka.

– Doktorze!

Nie bacząc na niebezpieczeństwo, Kasey podbiegła do swojego przyjaciela. Doktor pogłaskał ją po głowie, lecz uśmiech na jego twarzy wyrażał pewien smutek.

– Przepraszam, Kasey. Byłem nieostrożny.

– Nic wam nie jest? – zawołała do załogi Marge. – Gdzie Adams?

– Skończył jak Zak, podejrzewam… – mruknął Doktor.

– Milczeć! – huknął Dalek-przywódca. – Wykonujecie nasze rozkazy. Doktorze, korzystając ze swojej wiedzy, użyjesz obecnych na stacji surowców do ulepszenia Daleków. Zdobędziemy władzę nad wszechświatem!

– Prędzej zginę, niż wam pomogę.

Jeden z Daleków dźgnął Kasey wypustką. Skrzywiła się.

– Jeśli nie będziesz współpracować, zginą ci ludzie.

– Nie słuchaj ich, Doktorze! – zaprotestowała Kasey. – Nie możesz tego zrobić!

Twarz Doktora zaćmiła się mieszanką tylu emocji, jakich Kasey nie widziała jeszcze chyba u nikogo. Obawy, frustracja, bezsilność – czy to możliwe, że jej Doktor został podstawiony pod ścianą? Czy to możliwe, że nie ma innej opcji?

Nie. Nie chciała w to wierzyć. Nie potrafiła w to uwierzyć, gdyż oznaczałoby to rezygnację z wszystkich wartości, jakie z takim trudem zaakceptowała.

– …Dobrze. Pomogę wam.

– Doktorze! – oburzyła się Marge.

– Proszę, nie róbcie niczego, co mogłoby wam zagrozić – Doktor uśmiechnął się. Uśmiech ten w zamyśle miał być chyba uspokajający, ale zamiast tego wyglądał jak ostatni akt desperacji. – Zobaczymy się później.

Wyszedł ze sterowni w towarzystwie dwóch Daleków. Pozostali stanęli przed drzwiami pilnować zakładników.

– Uwięziona na własnej stacji kosmicznej! To jakiś absurd – Marge załamała ręce.

– Jakim cudem Dalekowie w ogóle się tu znaleźli? Przecież nie mogli od tak wejść tu niezauważeni przez tyle czasu – zauważyła trzeźwo Kasey. – Może ktoś podłożył wam świnię.

– Albo ktoś z nimi współpracuje – westchnął Hopkins.

– Przestań, Noah – Sophie niepewnie złapała go za ramię. – Nie możemy oskarżać siebie nawzajem. Musimy się wspierać, inaczej zabiją nas wszystkich.

– Ech… Chyba masz rację.

Myśli krążyły po głowie Kasey niczym planety na orbicie. Nic tu nie pasowało, nic się nie zgadzało. Nie podejrzewała nikogo z załogi o kolaboracje z Dalekami, ale musiało istnieć jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie. Jej wzrok padł na komputer, przy którym siedział staruszek Jack. I nagle ją olśniło.

Zerwawszy się z miejsca, podeszła do starszego pana.

– Mówił pan, że wymazano monitoring?

– Tak, kilka godzin.

– A co z wcześniejszym monitoringiem?

– Cóż, jest usuwany co 24 godziny, ale nadal powinniśmy być w stanie zobaczyć kilka godzin poprzedniego dnia.

Dziadek nacisnął kilka guzików. Wszyscy stłoczyli się nad ekranem, który przedstawiał komorę przetwarzania.

– To Zak – szepnęła Sophie.

Mężczyzna na ekranie otworzył drzwi swoją kartą dostępu i wszedł do środka. Ku przerażeniu wszystkich, w środku stał cały rząd nieruchomych, jakby pogrążonych w śpiączce Daleków.

– Wydało mi się dziwne, że jedna osoba ma dostęp do tak ważnego pomieszczenia – szepnęła Kasey. – Chyba już wiemy, co było tego przyczyną.

– Zak. To niemożliwe – wymamrotała Marge.

Sophie ujęła kapitan za rękę, a Hopkins współczująco położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Zranienie na twarzy kobiety było jednak zbyt silne.

– Mój najlepszy mechanik. Ufałam mu – szeptała. – Ufałam mu, a on sprowadził na nas Daleków.

– Marge, każdy popełnia błędy – rzekł po prostu Jack.

– Tak, i ten błąd może kosztować nas życie. Wybaczcie mi – Marge ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Kasey, nie interesując się za bardzo moralnymi dylematami załogi, odeszłą na drugą stronę pokoju, rozglądając się gorączkowo. Potrzebowali planu. Potrzebowali czegoś, by zdobyć przewagę nad Dalekami.

– Zak zdawał się mieć ich pod kontrolą. Jak? Jak to zrobił? – mruczała pod nosem. – Co takiego sprawiło, że trzymał ich w garści?

– Może chłód? Każdy wie, że Dalekowie nie funkcjonują w niskich temperaturach – rzuciła Sophie.

Kasey stanęła jak wryta. Następnie odwróciła się. Jej twarz wyrażała niemalże epifanię.

– Czyli trzymał ich w zimnie? W tamtej komorze?

– Cóż, komora przetwarzania wymaga czasem najróżniejszych temperatur – Marge wytarła nos wierzchem dłoni. – To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego ich dotąd nie zauważyliśmy.

– Ale skoro teraz swobodnie poruszają się po stacji, to oznacza, że komora nie jest już lodówką.

Członkowie załogi niepewnie pokiwali głowami.

– Ale mogłaby być.

– Tak, możemy sterować temperaturą z poziomu sterowni – przytaknęła Marge. – Trzeba by jednak jakoś zwabić tam Daleków.

– Musimy powiadomić Doktora – Kasey zerwała się z miejsca. Żywiła głęboką nadzieję, że Doktor jakoś to wszystko naprawi… chociaż obawiała się także, że wymaga od niego niemożliwego. – Musi istnieć jakiś sposób!

Wtedy poczuła, że ktoś szturcha ją w ramię. To Marge. Wskazywała kratę nad pokładownią.

– Ten szyb prowadzi na korytarz. Tylko ty się tam zmieścisz, ale musisz bardzo uważać.

Przez ułamek sekundy serce Kasey zdjęło się niepokojem, lecz nie musiano jej powtarzać dwa razy. To jedyna szansa, jeśli chcą ujść z tego żywi.

Tylko co powinna zrobić, kiedy już znajdzie się na wolności?

* * *

– Więc co to dokładnie za surowiec?

– Nie zadawać pytań – uciął Dalek.

– Jak oczekujesz ode mnie projektu ulepszonego Daleka, skoro nie wiem nawet, czego używam?

Po chwili ciszy padła odpowiedź:

– M500. Dzięki niemu będziemy niezwyciężeni.

Doktor powstrzymał przemożną chęć, by wymierzyć cios prosto w oczodół Daleka. Niestety, nie zdałoby mu się to na wiele. Tym bardziej na nic by się nie zdało, gdyby wymyślony przez niego projekt doszedł do skutku. Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, do czego zmierzają ci ocaleni Dalekowie: chcieli umocnić swój pancerz przeciwko niskim temperaturom, a przede wszystkim ochronić wypustki oczne. Gdyby pozbyli się tych słabych punktów, już nic nie zdołałoby ich powstrzymać.

– Więc zamierzacie ochronić się przed oślepieniem?

– Będziemy niezwyciężeni. Brak słabości. Przystąp do pracy.

Nie miał wyboru. Zaczął szkicować na papierze projekt, opatrywać go notatkami, choć ich treść napawała go obrzydzeniem. Mówił sobie, że to dla dobra Kasey i reszty, że dzięki temu kupi im trochę czasu. Ale kogo on chciał oszukać? Pomagając Dalekom, z pewnością nie ocali nikogo.

Doktor po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł niemalże rozpacz.

Nagle na korytarzu rozległy się hałasy; drzwi stanęły otworem. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Dalek, pchając przed sobą Kasey. Na szczęście nie wyglądała na ranną, jedynie nieco przerażoną.

– Kasey! – Doktor zerwał się, lecz drugi Dalek powstrzymał go przed zbliżeniem się do towarzyszki.

– Przepraszam, Doktorze. Udało mi się uciec ze sterowni, ale mnie złapali.

– Mogli zrobić ci krzywdę! Ach, zresztą… – nim dokończył zdanie, Dalek wyrwał Doktorowi notatki. – I tak wszystko już stracone.

– Pilnuj ich – nakazał Dalek drugiemu. – Wypróbujemy ten projekt.

Z tymi słowami maszyny wycowały się na zewnątrz, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Znaleźli się sami w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Kasey stała ze spuszczoną głową. Doktor podszedł do niej i ujął jej twarz.

– Hej. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Chciałam się wymknąć, żeby ci o czymś powiedzieć – wymamrotała ze szklanymi oczami. – Ta komora posiada regulację temperatury. Zak, ten zaginiony, trzymał tu Daleków jak sardynki w lodówce.

Doktor nie odpowiedział od razu; przyjął to bez szczególnego zaskoczenia. Niestety, aparatura do kontroli temperatury leżała w kącie, zniszczona na kawałeczki dalekowym laserem. Wielu ludzi w historii próbowało kontrolować Daleków, lecz nikomu się nie udało, nikt z nich nie wyszedł z tego żywy. Wolał jednak nie zaczynać tego tematu, by jeszcze bardziej nie nastraszyć Kasey.

– Tak… To dobra wiadomość.

– Możemy to jakoś wykorzystać? Zamknąć tu Daleków i unieszkodliwić?

– Bardzo bym chciał, Kasey.

Zaczął majstrować przy ścianie. Kasey tymczasem usiadła na podłodze, po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, obserwując go w milczeniu. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że prawdopodobnie za bardzo straciła nadzieję, by cokolwiek mówić.

Dwoje przyjaciół w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Nie była to dla niego nowa sytuacja; choć zwykle wychodził z niej obronną ręką, zdarzały się także mniej fortunne skutki. Nie chciał o nich pamiętać, lecz one uparcie wracały, przelatując mu przed oczami niczym stado natrętnych ptaków.

– Co robisz? – odezwała się Kasey.

– Sprawdzam… Tego typu magazyny mają czasami różne śmieszne funkcje.

Soniczny śrubokręt brzęczał cicho w mroku pomieszczenia, jakby zbyt bezradny, by wydawać z siebie bardziej doniosły odgłos. Doktor popukał dłonią w ścianę, później przyłożył do niej ucho. Wbrew oczekiwaniom, nie usłyszał głuchego pogłosu. Czyżby…

– Doktorze? – Kasey zabrzmiała dziwnie ponuro. – Dlaczego wziąłeś mnie ze sobą?

– Dlaczego cię wziąłem…?

Umilkł; jej oczy, choć ledwo widoczne w mroku, wydawały się zawieszone gdzieś w przestrzeni. Czemu zadała to pytanie? Może w obliczu rychłej zagłady nic innego nie było odpowiednim tematem do rozmowy.

– No wiesz – wzruszyła ramionami. – Na świecie jest tylu różnych ludzi.

– Tak, masz rację – Doktor spojrzał na nią, mimo że w ciemności dostrzegał tylko zarys postaci. – Żyję już bardzo długo. Spotkałem na swojej drodze tysiące, setki tysięcy stworzeń, a każde z nich wyjątkowe i unikalne – gdy Kasey zamrugała, tak jakby spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi, twarz Doktora rozświetlił uśmiech. – Właśnie dlatego gdy spotkałem wyjątkową i unikalną Kasey, wziąłem ją ze sobą.

Rozległo się pociągnięcie nosem. Porzuciwszy swoje dotychczasowe zajęcie, Doktor kucnął i sięgnął ramieniem, by objąć Kasey. Pocałował ją w czoło, a ona oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Szukała oparcia, chociaż oboje wiedzieli, że tym razem nie może go otrzymać.

– Co się z nami stanie, Doktorze? – szepnęła w końcu.

– Nie wiem. Ale nie pozwolę, by stała ci się krzywda.

Kasey uśmiechnęła się bez przekonania.

Wtem drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Doktor jak oparzony zerwał się z powrotem do pozycji stojącej.

– Wstać – nakazał Dalek. – Dołączycie do pozostałych.

Na zewnątrz czekali już członkowie załogi, strzeżeni przez Daleków. Teraz wszyscy – prześladowcy i więźniowie – znaleźli się w jednym miejscu. Marge wydawała się zaskoczona, że Doktor i Kasey jeszcze żyją.

– Doktorze – szepnęła.

– Już nie jesteście nam przydatni. Zostaniecie zniszczeni – oznajmił Dalek.

– Nie spieszyłbym się tak. A może posiedliście zdolność pilotowania stacji kosmicznej? – rzucił zaczepnie Doktor.

Dalekowie umilkli, jakby rozważając jego słowa. W końcu jeden z nich rzekł:

– Zostaniecie zniszczeni później. A teraz udamy się po surowiec.

Zaczęli wjeżdżać do komory przetwarzania, jeden po drugim. Marge posłała swojej załodze triumfujące spojrzenia; już miała ukradkiem pobiec do sterowni, kiedy Doktor ją zatrzymał.

– To nie zadziała.

– Jak to? – głos Marge został zagłuszony identyczną wypowiedzią Kasey.

Doktor jednak nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego przypadł do ściany, by odkręcić z niej jedną płytkę. Wszyscy ze zdumieniem patrzyli, jak gmera w instalacji elektrycznej, która biegła w każdej pojedynczej ścianie stacji kosmicznej.

I wtedy Marge zrozumiała.

– Doktorze, czy ty…

– O tak – rzucił przez ramię Władca Czasu. Ten błysk w jego oku. Ten uśmiech.

Soniczny śrubokręt wydał jedno krótkie brzęknięcie, i wtedy wszystko wywróciło się do góry nogami.

Dalekowie niczym pociski wystrzeliły w stronę magazynu; jedne od razu wpadły do środka, inne bezradnie przylgnęły do ściany. Doktor skinął na Hopkinsa, który w lot pojął, o co chodzi. Wspólnie przepchnęli przyczepionych Daleków za pozostałymi, aż wszystkie stwory zostały wciągnięte do komory przetwarzania.

– Przecież to jest… – Kasey nie dokończyła.

– Magnetyzm – wyjaśnił Doktor jakby nigdy nic. – Prosty obwód elektryczny uruchomił magnesy w ścianach.

– Udało się – szepnęła zaskoczona Marge.

– Jeszcze nie. To tylko kwestia czasu, nim się uwolnią. Trzeba się ich pozbyć.

– Pozbyć? Masz na myśli wystrzelić w kosmos? Ale tę komorę można oderwać tylko ze środka…

Na ułamek sekundy na korytarzu zapadła cisza. Załoga patrzyła po sobie w przerażeniu; było to spojrzenie ludzi, który znają swój obowiązek, choć nie uśmiecha im się spełnienie go. Doktor wyprostował się.

– Ja pójdę.

– Nie!

Nagle Kasey ujrzała wszystko bardzo wyraźnie. Przyczepionych do ściany Daleków. Szeroko otwarte oczy Sophie. Minę Hopkinsa, który otwierał usta, by zgłosić się na ochotnika. I fakt, że stała o pół kroku bliżej magazynu, niż Doktor.

Kogo najlepiej poświęcić? Któregoś ze znakomitych żołnierzy? Wspaniałą osobę, która zrobi dla wszechświata jeszcze wiele dobrego?

I wtedy Kasey już wiedziała, co ma zrobić.

Teraz. Teraz jest szansa.

Pod wpływem adrenaliny, która nagle rozsadziła jej żyły, dziewczyna ruszyła impulsywnie. Odepchnęła Doktora z drogi i skoczyła do przodu, ku Dalekom. Znalazłszy się w środku, zatrzasnęła drzwi.

– Kasey?! – zza drzwi usłyszała zaskoczony głos Doktora. Po chwili zaskoczenie przeszło w przerażenie. – Kasey, coś ty narobiła!

Dobrze wiesz, Doktorze. Ty jesteś tu bardziej potrzebny.

Korzystając z chwili zamieszania, z nieuwagi Daleków, odnalazła na pulpicie komory kontrolki służące do odłączenia modułu. Jej palec zawahał się chwilę, ale wiedziała, że to jedyna opcja.

Odłączenie komory unicestwi Daleków. Uratuje Doktora, a może i innych, których ci Dalekowie by skrzywdzili.

Już się nie wahała.

– Nie, nie, nie, Kasey, posłuchaj mnie, Kasey – mamrotał Doktor, gorączkowo majstrując przy zamku komory jedną ręką, a drugą pukając w drzwi, zupełnie jakby to pukanie mogło ją zatrzymać. – Daj mi chwilę, jakoś to naprawię, tylko daj mi chwilę—

Nie. Tym razem to naprawdę był koniec.

– Przepraszam, Doktorze.

Głos zza drzwi – cichy, wyraźny, a przede wszystkim zdeterminowany – sprawił, że Doktor porzucił soniczny śrubokręt i po prostu otwarcie uderzył otwartymi dłońmi w drzwi.

– Kasey, nie waż się!

– Niczego nie żałuję, wiesz? – usłyszał ją blisko, tak blisko, jakby szeptała do jego ucha, a nie stała oddzielona nieprzekraczalną barierą, na krawędzi świata bez powrotu. – Dziękuję.

Doktor wrzasnął.

W tym samym momencie wnętrze komory rozjarzyło się oślepiającym żółtym światłem. Statek zatrząsł się, przewracając Doktora i wszystkich obecnych. Oderwaniu modułu towarzyszył głuchy dźwięk, machina zawyła niczym zranione zwierzę.

Zarówno turbulencje, jak i hałasy ucichły po chwili.

Doktor długą chwilę nie podnosił się z kolan. Popatrzywszy po kolegach, Marge niepewnie wysunęła się naprzód; bezradnie położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Nie zareagował.

– Doktorze – odezwała się w końcu. – Doktorze, już po wszystkim.

Władca Czasu w końcu odjął dłonie od twarzy, zamiast tego zaciskając je w pięści tak mocno, że pobielały mu kostki. Można by przysiąc, że jeszcze chwilę temu jego ekspresję psuł grymas, ale gdy odwrócił się z powrotem do załogi, kontrolował każdy mięsień, każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół – wszystko, byle tylko utrzymać swoje emocje na wodzy.

– Ktoś powinien siąść za sterami. Nie chcemy, żeby nasz mały sukces skończył się katastrofą, prawda?

– Och, oczywiście – zasalutował Hopkins i oddalił się. Pozostali podążyli za nim.

Marge została. Nie patrzył na nią.

– Doktorze, tak mi przykro.

– Przykro ci? – głos Doktora, choć spokojny, brzmiał tak rozpaczliwie, że i kobiecie zachciało się płakać. Chociaż właściwie nawet bez tego chciało jej się płakać. – Wiesz, ile miała lat? Siedemnaście. Nie była jeszcze nawet dorosła.

– Uratowałeś nas – powiedziała tylko Marge, jakby te słowa stanowiły ostatnią kiepską obronę przed ostrymi słowami Doktora.

– Tak, uratowałem was. Uratowałem miliony – rozległ się wypowiedziany grobowym tonem szept. – A jednak nie byłem w stanie uratować mojej przyjaciółki.

* * *

TARDIS zatrzeszczała, gotowa do startu. Doktor pociągnął za wajchę i pozwolił maszynie poprowadzić go w nieznane, tak jak to miało miejsce już wiele razy.

Jego wzrok padł na porzuconą w kącie płytę winylową.

„Doktorze, mogę ją nastawić?”

Przelotne, nieznaczące pytanie nagle powróciło do jego umysłu niczym migocząca żarówka na ostatku energii. Miał wrażenie, że ta konwersacja odbyła się całe wieki temu.

„Naprawdę lubisz te starocie, co?”

„A jak myślisz, dlaczego trzymam się z tobą?”

Jej śmiech rozbrzmiał tak wyraźnie, jakby stała obok. Dziwne, nie pamiętał teraz, co tak właściwie odpowiedział. Chyba roześmiał się i pogłaskał ją po głowie. A potem…

Gdzieś w kącie sterowni rozległa się muzyka.

– Kasey?

Ledwo wypowiedział jej imię, zganił się za to w myślach. Głupcze, nie ma jej tu. To na pewno ten stary gramofon; Kasey musiała zostawić go włączonego, a teraz igła sama nastawiła się na płytę. Teraz już pamiętał – słuchając tej piosenki, zasnęła na fotelu. A potem wylądowali.

Doktor ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

To zdarzyło się już wiele razy. Ocalił wielu, wielu też nie zdołał ocalić. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że ból za każdym razem dawał się odczuć jako równie silny.

Z czasem on osłabnie i rozejdzie się po kościach. Ale do tego czasu Doktor będzie krwawił, krwawił i wykrwawiał się, starając się wypalić wspomnienia pod powiekami, tak by nigdy, nawet gdy ból już minie, ich nie zapomnieć.


End file.
